This invention relates, in general, to digital decoders, and more particularly, to complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) decoders.
Decoders are widely used in digital systems for decoding digital messages or signals such as addresses, commands or instructions. It is desirable that decoders be small in physical size, be of low power consumption, and yet provide reasonably high speed operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a digital decoder that is relatively small in size, low in power consumption and uses CMOS circuitry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a CMOS decoder small in size and capable of providing a static output by using a pair of back-to-back inverters coupled to the output.